The invention relates to a storage container for disk-like information media, comprising a lower part, a cover pivotably connected to the lower part, and an unlocking button which, in a closed state, can be caused to clamp the disk-like information medium and/or the cover. “Disk-like information media” is to be understood as meaning chiefly, but not exclusively, compact disks, such as audio CDs, photo CDs, CD-ROM, DVDs or video CDs.
Such a storage container is disclosed in EP-A-0 671 743. In the case of this storage container, an insert which has a receiving trough for the CD is present in the lower part. The unlocking button is molded onto the insert and, in the closed state can be caused to clamp the CD and/or the cover in order to hold the CD in the receiving trough of the insert and/or to lock the cover detachably in its closed position relative to the lower part. Since the insert is arranged in an easily detachable manner in the lower part, and the unlocking button is present in the insert, further retaining means are present on the cover and/or on the lower part, which means, when the cover is in the closed position, produce a direct detachable connection between the cover and the lower part in order to hold the cover securely on the lower part in the closed position.
DE 197 02 667 A1, too, discloses a storage container for disk-like information media, in which a lower part and a cover are pivotably connected to one another, and an unlocking button is provided, which is molded onto an insert which lies in the lower part of the container and has a receiving trough for the disk-like information medium. In the case of this storage container, too, the unlocking button fixes the cover in the closed position to the insert and not directly to the lower part.
The so-called thin storage containers for CDs, which in each case consist only of a lower part and a cover which is pivotably connected to the lower part, are furthermore known, it being possible for the CD to be placed directly in the lower part. By means of retaining elements molded onto the cover and/or the lower part, the cover is held on the lower part in the closed position. Such a storage container has the disadvantage that, as a rule, both hands are required to open the cover, since, while the cover is being swivelled open with one hand, the lower part has to be held with the other hand. Since the CD is as a rule detachably fixed to the lower part, it is necessary to change hands after swivelling open the cover in order to take the CD out of the lower part of the container. The handling of such a container and the removal of the from the container are therefore fairly tedious and entail a certain risk that the CD will be excessively bent on removal from the container and may fall down.